Will Happily Ever After Happen
by raven443
Summary: Throughout their friendship Mac and Harm have faced many problems, yet deep down in their hearts they feel a strong need for each other. Will they be able to overcome the obstacles that keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Will Happily Ever After Happen

By Emie

Note: Sorry this is not a new chapter, I am going through and editing. However I am working on a new chapter and hope to have it uploaded later.

Standard Disclaimer: Jag characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done.

* * *

'How did it get to this,' Mac thought. She had sworn that she would never let another man hit her, but here she sat in her bathroom with an icepack on her cheek. She could already feel the bruise forming… well, bruises forming.

Never in a million years had she ever imagined that Mic Brumby would be the type of man who would hit a woman. She knew that he was possessive and had never really cared about her feelings as long as he got his way, however there was a huge difference between that and what had happened tonight.

They had arrived home late after a business dinner, and Mic was upset that Mac had not behaved like the "perfect accessory." Beautiful and agreeing with everything that Mic said. However, she just couldn't do it anymore—she felt like she was spineless.

Mac had decided somewhere around the middle of dinner that Mic was not the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. His actions lately had reminded her of her ex-husband… Well maybe with a little more class.

She had made up her mind, she was breaking up with Mic when they got home, and it was that decision that led up to Mac being in the position she was now.

They had walked into her apartment and Mic had laid in to her right away, "Sarah, I told you that when we are at business dinners, you should keep your opinions to yourself. You're there to look pretty—not dazzle them with your intelligence," he shouted.

"No that is where you are wrong, I am not your accessory—like the perfect tie to your suit. I can't believe that this is what you want in a relationship," Mac screamed. "I don't want it anymore."

"What do you mean? You do want it anymore?" he questioned as he approached her. "Did I say that you had a choice? You agreed to obey me when you agreed to marry me." He roughly grabbed her arms and shook her, "You will listen to me now, just like when we are married!"

"No, Mic, I won't. If I wanted to be bossed around I would have stayed with Chris," she shouted. She tried to free herself from his grip, but found that she couldn't.

"Don't you dare compare me to that asshole. If you really want me to be like him I will," he growled, his hands left her and before she could get out of his way he backhanded her. Mac's head flew back with the force of his blow and into the door.

She felt her head connect with the door handle, and as the world faded into black around her she wondered if she would manage to make it out of this one.

Mac shook her head slightly to bring herself out of the flashback, immediately regretting the action as her headache grew.

She knew that she was lucky that Mic was gone when she regained consciousness; for she knew all too well that Mic was an excellent boxer and had at least sixty pounds on her. There would have been no way that he would have allowed her to reach her gun, even if she would have been in the position physically to fight him off after a blow to the head.

Reaching up with her hand she gingerly felt the back of her head, it was very tender to the touch and she wondered if she might have a concussion. It was a good possibility that she might, she had lost consciousness and had a golf ball size lump on the back of her head.

Mac thought briefly about calling Harm, but she thought that he had said earlier that he was planning on getting together with Renée and she didn't want to interrupt. There would have been a time, not too long ago, that she would not have worried if she was interrupting anything, however Mac and Harm were not as close to each other since Mac had agreed to ware Mic's ring.

New tears started falling from her eyes as she realized through her traumatized mind that even if they had issues Harm would want to be there for her, just as he had always been there for her. She gingerly wiped way here tears and got up from the floor, and made her way over to her couch and the cordless phone.

She picked it up and dialed a number—one she almost knew better than her own. After the third ring, she heard Harm's sleep filled voice say, "Rabb."

"Harm," she cried.

"Mac, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Harm, I need you…" she trailed off.

"Where are you?"

"I am at home," she managed to choke out.

"I'm on my way. I will be there in fifteen minutes," he told her.

"Okay," she replied. She heard the phone click off and wrapped herself into the blanket that was on the back of her couch and hoped that Harm hurried.

Harm quickly climbed out of bed and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. He was worried about Mac, she had sounded so lost and her words were slightly slurred on the phone.

Quickly he ran down the stairs and climbed into his car. On the way over to her apartment his mind went into overdrive with wild images of what could have caused her to call him so late and in obvious pain.

Harm quickly parked his car in the first parking space her found and made his way to her apartment. Knocking on her door, he heard a soft, "Come on in."

Harm fumbled with his key and managed to unlock the door. At his first glance of her apartment, he felt a knot grow in his stomach; the place was trashed. Her books were strewn all over, pictures were ripped off of the walls, and most of her furniture was knocked over. He wondered who could have done all of this.

Harm's eyes fell to the couch were he noticed Mac was sitting wrapped in a blanket. He rapidly walked over to her, knelt in front of her, and asked, "Are you all right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Will Happily Ever After Happen

By Emie

Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: JAG and JAG characters are owned by DB and CBS, I only take them out to play for a bit. I promise to return then fairly unharmed… Well at least I will try to.

* * *

Harm's eyes fell to the couch where he noticed Mac was sitting wrapped in a blanket. He rapidly walked over to her, knelt in front of her, and asked, "Are you all right?"

Mac looked up at Harm, she tried to focus on him, but her eyes would not cooperate. He looked slightly blurry around the edges, which made her think that maybe she had hit her head harder than she had first imagined.

"Harm," she slurred. She wasn't quite sure if this was really him or a hallucination brought on by her strong desire to have him here or maybe even a concussion. "Is it really you?"

"Oh, Mac, yes I am here," he replied. Worry filled Harm as he took in Mac's bruised face and her strange behavior. He noticed her eyes start to glaze over and shook her shoulder slightly.

He watched as she reeled back from his touch, "Please, don't…" she cried.

"Mac, it's me, Harm. I am not going to hurt you—what happened?" he questioned.

"My… My head hurts," she answered fuzzily. "We had a fight."

"Who? Who did you fight with?" he asked with barely contained furry.

"Please, my head," she whimpered.

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital and call the police," he told her. There was no way that he was going to drop this issue, but he could tell that Mac needed medical care. Maybe she would remember more of what happened later.

He ran his eyes over her taking in the full extent of her visible injuries; a black eye, bruised cheek, and multiple bruises on her arms, but at this moment, none of that looked life threatening. However, she was acting very dazed, so he wondered if she could have hit her head. He debated on whether or not he should take her to the hospital or call for an ambulance.

"Mac, did you hit your head?" he asked.

"I think so… My head hurts."

"Honey, I think I should call an ambulance."

"No," she cried. "Please…"

"You might have an injury to your head," he stated firmly. "I don't want to hurt you more."

"I'll be fine. Please, drive me."

"Alright," he told her. "Come on."

Harm slipped one of his arms under her legs and the other around her shoulders lifting her off the couch. He felt a little better when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her head rested lightly on his shoulder. "Mac, I need you to stay awake for me."

"I'm tired. Comfy," she slurred.

"I know you're tired, but you will be able to sleep all you want after the doctors look you over," he told her, as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor.

"S' alright."

"Mac, you have to stay with me or I will have to call for an ambulance. I know you don't want that, but if you can't stay with me while I am driving—I won't have any other option."

"I'll not sleep."

"Good, that's my marine."

* * *

February 17, 2001 0100 Zulu

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Emergency Room

Harm was beginning to get very worried, it had been over an hour since the doctors had taken Mac into the treatment area and nobody had been out yet to tell him what was going on.

Getting up from the uncomfortable plastic waiting room chairs, he made his way up to the nurse's station. "I would like to know what is going on with Sarah Mackenzie."

Harm watched as the nurse typed the name into her computer then said, "I'm sorry, Sir. I don't have any information about her—other than she is back with the doctor."

He tried to control the anger that he was feeling over the lack of information. It seemed impossible that Mac had been with the doctor for so long, yet the nurse had no information on her. Tabling his anger with a few deep breaths, he told the nurse, "I need to make a call. I will be right outside, please, come and get me the moment you know anything."

"Yes, Sir," she replied.

He turned and walked away from the desk and outside the doors. He took his cell phone out and called the Admiral.

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you so late, but Mac has been hurt," he told his commanding officer.

"What do you mean hurt?" Admiral Chegwidden asked.

"I'm not sure what happened. She called me very upset, asked me to come over and when I got there the place was ransacked and Mac was sitting on the couch with bruises all over her and I think she might have a concussion."

"Did she say if she knew who did it?"

"No, Sir. She was quite out of it and really didn't know what was going on."

"Have you called Mic? I'm sure he would want to know that something has happened to Mac," the Admiral stated.

"No, I mean—I was waiting to see if she knew who did this…" Harm trailed off. He did not like the idea of informing Bugme… What if he was the one who had hurt her?

When he entered Mac's apartment he hadn't noticed any signs of forced entry. Which made his suspicions that it might have been Bugme grow even stronger, not that he would yet voice those concerns to the Admiral… Well at least not, blatantly voice those thoughts yet.

"You don't think that Brumby could have been the one to do this do you?" Chegwidden asked.

"Sir, I'm not sure what to think… I didn't notice any damage to the door and I would like to think that Mac wouldn't open the door to someone she didn't know."

"Well, for now hold off on calling Brumby, until you can talk to Mac."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, I really should be getting back—I am sure that they will have information soon," Harm said.

"Keep me informed Commander."

* * *

Mac sat in the hospital room waiting for the doctor to come back in. She was tired of all of this. Waiting in the hospital was never something that anyone wanted to do, but today it was worse, for when she was finished with the doctors she knew that she would have to talk to the police and—Harm.

'Oh, God,' she thought. 'How am I ever going to explain this to him?'

She had known for a long time that Harm did not like Brumby, well the feeling was mutual between the two men, and she was afraid of what might happen once Harm found out.

What would happen if Harm had called Mic while he was waiting? Would Mic be waiting to talk with her instead of Harm?

She was startled out of her thoughts by a nurse coming into the examination room. "How are you feeling, Ms. Mackenzie?" the nurse questioned.

"I'm feeling better—can I see Harm?"

"Ma'am, I really don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not? He is my friend and I want to see him," she spat. "Why would it not be a good idea for him to see me? I am sure he is going nuts out in that waiting room, please bring him back."

The nurse looked startled at the vehemence in the Marine Coronal. Her original concerns with letting the man back into her room had to do with the fact that they had yet to determine who had injured her.

Although, the nurse had seen many cases where the victim wanted to see and forgive the abuser, she did not get the feeling that this was the case.

"Maybe you should wait until after you have talked to the police before seeing your friend," she tried to sooth the distraught officer.

"No, please, I need to see him now," Mac said. She was starting to get unnerved. Why wouldn't the nurse let her see Harm? She couldn't imagine that they would think that he would do this to her… Could they?

It was almost as if a light bulb had gone off and managed to shine brightly through her fuzzy consciousness that must be it they thought. That it was Harm that had hurt her. Well she would just have to correct that fallacy now.

"It wasn't Harm that hurt me it was my ex-boyfriend. Harm just came to help me. He is my best friend, please, I need to see him."

"Alright, ma'am, I will go and get him for you."

Harm walked back into the emergency room after speaking to the admiral and walked back up to the nurse's station. Although, it had only been a few minutes since he had last asked about Mac, he had to know if they had any new information.

Before he managed to ask his question, the doors swung open and a staff member walked out and called, "Commander Rabb?"

"He quickly walked over and said, "Yes, I am Commander Rabb. How is she?"

"Coronal Mackenzie is doing better. Please, come with me; she is asking to see you."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied falling into step with the young nurse.

Author's note: I want to thank Radiorox, CBW, Lisa, Dansingwolf, and achaon for their reviews.

I am hoping to have another chapter up on Tuesday, but also need to update my other fan fiction as well.

Please, let me know what you think. It makes my day :)


	3. Chapter 3

Will Happily Ever After Happen

Chapter 3

By Emie

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer: Jag characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done.

* * *

As Harm and the nurse walked through the corridors of the emergency room, Harm's mind was running wild with rampant thoughts. Who could have done this to Mac? Was it Bugme? And, if it was—was it the first time that he had ever struck her? As his thoughts ran into that idea, they stopped almost as if he had hit a concrete wall. Was it possible that she was starting to re-enact the failing of her parent's marriage?

Harm had worked on enough abuse cases over the years to realize that sometimes abuse that is witnessed by children can have a horrible affect on their lives.

Harm knew that, while Mac had not said it in so many words, her first husband had been emotionally, if not physically abusive. And, what of Dalton Lowne, while he did not turn out to be her stalker, he was heading down that path based upon the actions that Harm himself had witnessed. So, was this new relationship with Mic, just turning out to be one of a seeming long line of destructive affairs. He hoped not, but the growing knot in his stomach seemed to believe that this would turn out to be the case.

For what seemed like the millionth time, since that night on the ferry in Sidney, Harm felt like kicking himself. She had come to him and he couldn't let go, could that have been the catalyst that caused her to go running to a man that had now so horribly hurt her? The thought that he might indirectly be the cause of her new pain made him feel like he had just drank a cold cup of sick.

"Wait a moment," he said suddenly. "What can you tell me about what is wrong with her?"

"Commander, I don't know very much, but the doctor is supposed to be in, shortly. He will be able to answer all of your questions."

"Has she spoken with the police, yet?"

"No, she was quite adamant about speaking with you first. I am not sure about how smart that decision was," the nurse said, while her eyes appraised the officer walking next to her. "We don't like to let people back to see victims of possible domestic crimes, until we are positive that the person we are allowing back there isn't the perpetrator of the crime. However, I deemed it necessary in this instance, Ms. Mackenzie was becoming too agitated, at our insistence that she wait until after she spoke with the police."

"Believe me; I am grateful that you do not let just anyone back there. I'm Mac's best friend and at this moment there is nothing I would like more in this world than to see whoever did this behind bars."

Well, if he was going to be truthful, even if it was only with himself, there were many things he could imagine himself doing to the person that had hurt his marine, and not many of those ideas were legal.

"Well, I am glad to hear that you feel this way. The Colonel will need all the support she can get, to make it through this difficult time," she said with a slight sigh.

"What do you mean difficult time… Tell me how badly injured is she?" he demanded.

The nurse shook her head slightly and replied, "You mistook my meaning, Commander. The Colonel was assaulted that fact in and of itself is difficult. Doctor Abeg is looking at the x-rays and other diagnostic tests that were preformed on Ms. Mackenzie. She will be able to provide you with all of the details."

The young nurse's words only served to reassure the Commander slightly, he was worried about the test results. However, it seemed to be the women's lucky day for they had just arrived at Mac room and before he could ask any further questions, she motioned for him to go inside.

Upon entering into the tiny examination room, Harm noticed almost immediately that Mac seemed to be doing better. Her face had more color and she looked a little more aware of her surroundings.

Walking the few short steps over to her hospital bed, he reached out and tucked a lose chuck of hair behind her ear. "How are you doing, Sarah?"

He could see the shock in her eyes at the use if her given name, and the look of compassion and concern in his eyes.

"I'm doing better. Can we get out of here?" she questioned.

"No, we need to wait until the doctor says you can go; besides you haven't spoken to the police yet."

"But… But can't I just talk to the cops tomorrow?"

Harm delayed his answer to her by grabbing a chair, pulling it close to her bed, and then sitting down in it. He took those few moments to try to formulate a response to her question. He knew that for some reason she was trying to stall. Why would she not want to talk to the police? Was there something to be afraid of?

"Sarah," he told her. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. You don't have to worry about talking to the police."

"What if I am worried about what you will think of me?" she questioned. "Here I am this big bad marine—able to go to war to protect my country, and yet I am not able to protect myself."

"You and I both know that is different."

"How? How is that different?" she cried.

Slowly, so as not to frighten her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to a hug. He whispered soft comforting words in her ear, while she cried herself out.

Once her tears lessened he pulled her back slightly and told her, "Mac, whatever happened, whoever did this—we'll get through it together."

Their moment was interrupted by a discrete cough behind them. Harm looked at the door and noticed a doctor had entered.

"Hi, I am Doctor Abeg," she stated.

"Hi, I am Commander Harmon Rabb, Navy JAG. I am friends with Mac. What can you tell me about her injuries?"

"Well, as you can already tell there a multitude of bruises, but Mac also has a spiral-type fracture of her left arm, a small fracture of the cheek bone, and a slight concussion. We are gong to have to place a cast on her left arm, which will need to stay on for six weeks," the doctor told them. "We are very lucky that the fracture in your cheek is very small and is not indented, which means that we are able to treat it with ice and just paying attention to what you are doing or eating, instead of surgery."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad," Mac said, trying to put on a bright face, but failing miserably. "When can I go home?"

"Mac, I feel slightly uncomfortable sending you home—what if this ex-boyfriend came back? You are already injured, what would stop him from hurting you further?" the doctor questioned.

Harm tried to hid his shock, ex-boyfriend, which ex-boyfriend had done this to her. As far as he knew, Mac and Mic had not broken up… Chris was dead and so was Dalton, so who was this ex? Was he another person that was hidden in Mac's past.

Mac's answer drew him out of his ponderings, "I won't let Mic in."

"Mic did this to you," Harm shouted.

"Don't worry, Harm. I can take care of myself," she answered.

"Like you managed to take care of yourself tonight? Now you have a broken arm and fractured cheek… Mac, he is a boxing champion, no one is going to think less of you if you need help. You can stay with me—I won't let anything happen to you," he said firmly.

"Oh, and Renee is going to like me staying in your apartment?"

"Don't worry about Renee. Let me take care of that," he told her. Taking her hand in his, he continued, "You are one of the most important people in my life and if she can't understand that, then she doesn't."

"I just can't, Harm. I don't want to put you out."

"You aren't, Sarah. Please, let me help you—like you've helped me," he said, looking deep into her eyes, trying to relay the depth of his feeling for her. He felt like this was somehow his fault, for if he had managed just to let go that night, then Mac would not be sitting here. Instead, they might be enjoying a nice dinner, maybe a movie, well what they might be doing was irrelevant, the important thing was that he knew they would not be sitting here in the ER.

"Alright, Harm. I'll stay with you, for a few days," she told him. Their eyes met and locked for just a few moments, as the unspoken love that they felt for each other flowed freely between them.

"Ahem," Doctor Abeg cleared her throat bringing Harm and Mac's attention back to the present. "Well, I guess that is settled, so you are going to stay at your friends."

"Yes, ma'am," they both replied together.

"So, once you get your cast on your arm, speak to the police, and we give you some instructions for you cheek, we will let you go," she told them. "However, Commander, I also want you to pay close attention to Mac, for the next twenty-four hours, she does have a slight concussion and that might cause some issues."

"What do I need to do?" he asked.

"You will need to watch carefully for any changes in level of consciousness. It is also common for people to suffer headaches or periods of dizziness, however if these symptoms become severe or if you have any major concerns I want you to bring Mac back to the hospital right away," she lectured. "Sometimes people can also develop Post-concussion syndrome which can cause a persistent headache, dizziness, irritability, memory changes and vision changes. The person may seem overly emotional or unable to control their emotions. Some people experience unexplained depression. Now, I don't think that any of this is very likely in Mac's case, I do want you to keep an eye on her and her behavior for the next few weeks."

"Look at that, Mac. We are going to be roommates for the next few weeks," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. He did not want Mac to see how worried he was for her.

"Harm, there is no way I am going to stay with you for few weeks. What are you going to do camp out on the sofa for a few weeks? It doesn't even fit you!"

"Well, there is always the bed," he teased. "No, I swear I was thinking of getting a new couch—I could buy one of those sleeper things."

"Have you ever tried to sleep on those things, Harm?" she shot back. "I'll just go back to my place in a couple of days. We work together… We'll see enough of each other then."

Harm gave her a look letting her know that this subject was not over, and told her, "We'll talk more about this later, but know this, Mic will never hurt you again even if I have to sleep on my couch forever."

* * *

Harm's Apartment

North of Georgetown

Washington DC 0400 Zulu

* * *

Mac sat on the couch at Harm's apartment, glad that this part of her ordeal was over. She never knew that a trip to the emergency room and a police report could take that long.

'Why do these things keep happening to me,' she wondered. Could it be that she held this invisible sign above her head that said, please, hurt me? Could it be that she was destined to relive the horrors of her parent's marriage?

_It was very dark in her room, and it seemed that the whole house was quiet. It was an unusual occurrence lately in Mackenzie household; it seemed that almost every night this week had seen her parents fighting. _

_Mac was scared of the silence really, but then loud fighting was all the ten year old had ever known. She remembered when she was younger and had hidden in her closet, teaching herself to keep time to try and keep her mind off of the warring adults in the other room._

_Suddenly the quiet of the house was broken by the sounds of her father slapping her mother. _

"_You hid it on me," her father yelled._

"_Why would I do that?" Mac's mom answered._

"_Because you're a self-righteous tramp!" he screams._

_The sounds of furniture being moved echoes through the house. Mac knows this sound all too well. It was very likely that someone was going to hurt, tonight._

_Slowly, she climbs out of bed and puts her robe on. _

"_You're going to break something," her mom whimpered, managing in that soft utterance to sound petrified._

"_Sarah," she hears her dad yell._

_Mac reaches her hand between the mattress and box springs of her bed and pulls out the stake knife she had hidden there earlier._

_She jumped slightly when her father screamed, "Get your ass out here and take my shoes off."_

"_Look in the garbage," her mom, says._

"_What do you mean, it's in the garbage?" he questioned._

"_The empty cans, Joe," her mom answered._

_Mac hears her father strike her mom and then the sounds of her hitting the furniture. Mac grasps the steak knife and places it into the pocket of her robe. Crossing the room, she reaches the door, and then puts her hand on the doorknob. _

_Suddenly, she hears her dad state, "I'm sorry, Honey. You all right?"_

"_Yeah," her mom answered back dazed_

"_Look at your lip. Oh, baby, what did I do to you?" he cried. _

"_It's okay, Joe," she hears her mom say._

"_I'm so sorry," Joe blubbers._

"_I know you are."_

"_I don't want to hurt you. You're all I got. You know that, right?" Joe cried._

"_Yeah, sure," Mac heard her mom answer._

"_Aw, God," Joe said._

"_It's alright, honey. Everything will be all right," her mom said, while comforting her dad._

_Mac knows that for now the battle is over, so she returns to bed, puts the knife back, climbs into bed, and pulls the covers up to her chin._

Mac pulled herself out of her flash back; she remembered those long nights all to well. Never did she want to be in a relationship that was like that. But, what choice did she seem to have, she had never thought that Mic was the type of man that would hurt her, and yet that was exactly what had happened. And this wasn't the first time, Chris had used her as a frequent punching bag, but at the time Mac thought that was just the way that marriages were. Everyone with their seemingly perfect life on the outside, yet skeletons the size of big foot in the closet.

'Maybe,' she thought, 'there is something wrong with me. Maybe it's my fault that I keep attracting guys that hurt me.' She found that though to be somewhat chilling. Maybe there was something wrong with her. Her father had always told her in his drunken rages that Mac didn't deserve to be loved, that she was the cause of every one of his problems. She had always tried to shrug it off as just the ranting of a drunken man, but maybe there was some truth to his words.

Was it possible that there was something about her that caused otherwise rational men to become violent? Was she fated to have this ruin every relationship she ever had?

Mac felt the tears start to run down her face. She remembered how she had once imagined that perfect relationship with Harm, but instead of wanting her, he shut her down. Was it to be her fate in life that the man she loved with all of her heart, the man that she was sure would never intentionally hurt her be destined to be the one man she couldn't have?

"Mac, are you all right?" Harm asked. Noticing her tears, he knelt down in front of her, reached up, and wiped away her tear with his thumb.

"What if there is something wrong with me?" she cried. "What if there is something about me that makes men hurt me?"

"Honey, look at me," he said. Waiting until she looked him straight in the eyes before continuing, "There is nothing wrong with you. You are a strong, beautiful women, one who deserves to be loved and cherished. Someday you will find the man that is perfect for you, someone that will love you forever."

Harm's mind ran rampant with the hope that she would somehow see that he wanted to be that man in her life. He knew though that she was not ready for another relationship, so he said the next best things he could think of, "And I am always here for you, Sarah. Don't doubt that, and in the mean time I am ready to do anything in my power to make you happy."

The words flowed out of Mac's mouth, before her brain had a chance to stop them.

"What if the man I loved, the man I wanted, didn't want me?"

* * *

Author's note: The flashback scene that is a rewrite from one that was cut from the episode, Second Site.

I know that I said that this would be up on Tuesday, but who will complain if it is early. Now, really the next chapter will not be up until about Wednesday of next week, I really have to spend some time on my other fic. :)

I want to thank Froggy0319, Lisa, Anna, and Lynnp for there wonderful reviews.

Please let me know what you think. Thanks, Em

P.S. This would have been up earlier but I accidentally didn't save it when I closed Word, so I had to rewrite about half of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Will Happily Even After Happen

Chapter 3

By: Emie

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer: Jag characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done.

* * *

"What if the man I loved, the man I wanted didn't want me?" Mac asked.

Harm took a deep breath, looked straight into her eyes and said, "What if that man wanted you, but wasn't ready? What if he was afraid of losing you—of losing your friendship?"

"Why? Why would he be afraid of me?" she cried. "Me, someone—who has never managed to get anything right?"

"Mac, how can you say that? You are one of the strongest women I know. You are a successful lawyer, have friends who love you, a good career, should I go on?" Harm questioned. He was worried about her, never before had he seen her so defeated. Could this be a side affect of the concussion that she suffered? The doctor had told her that there was a slight chance that it might cause her to display signs of depression.

"Thank you," she said. "But, I don't know if good friends and a career are enough, anymore. What if I want what Bud and Harriet have? You know the whole kids, marriage, love, and white picket fence thing."

"Is it, Sarah? Is that what you want?"

"Yes, that's what I want, but I don't think it will ever be mine," she answered.

"Why not? Don't you think there is someone out there that wants that with you?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes, as his thumb slowly running up and down her cheek.

He noticed the shimmer of unshed tears in her eyes, and moved his hand so that he was softly cupping her cheek. He leaned in slowly and placed a light kiss on her lips.

When he broke the silence of the room, his was voice husky with emotions, "Sarah, you're not ready now, but when this mess is over and you're healed, mentally and physically, I'll be waiting."

"Oh, Harm," she trailed off.

"I know, honey. Come on, it's late. Let's get you into bed."

Before she could voice a complaint at his idea, he carefully scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

Mac shrieked in surprise. "You know I can walk," she said before settling onto his arms and putting her head on his shoulder.

"I know you can, but this is much nicer," he told her, as he placed her gently on his bed. Covering her up with him comforter, like one tucks in a child, he leaned down and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, my marine."

Harm was standing up when he was stopped by Mac's hand on his arm. "Harm, stay," she said.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Mac," he told her.

"Please, nothing will happen…I just don't want to be alone tonight."

Mac was looking up at him with puppy dog eyes ones that he just didn't have the heart to turn down. Besides he rationalized in his mind, she had such a rough night who was he to turn her down if she needed a little comfort. "Alright," he told her. He walked over to the other side of the bed and settled in for the night.

No sooner then when he had managed to get himself comfortable, he felt Mac scoot over and snuggle up to his side and laid her head on his shoulder. Harm wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Are you comfy?"

"Very," she said with a sigh.

* * *

Mic's Apartment

February 17, 2001

Washington DC, 0500 Zulu

* * *

"Alright, mate, I'm coming," Mic slurred. He stumbled towards the door, while mentally cursing that bitch. Didn't she know that when she had agreed to ware his ring, whether or not it was on the right hand, it meant that she belonged to him? Now, because of her he had gone to that bar and gotten pissed.

She would pay for her behavior, when she came crawling back to him, and she would. He knew the type of person she was, always needing someone to take care of her, always needing a man. He supposed that after she had groveled a bit, he would forgive and take her back. She was after all a fine specimen, looking good on his arm and some day she would bare beautiful children for him.

Of course, he would have to train her up a bit, teach her how to be a good wife—an obedient wife. And, the first step, would be to get her to resign her commission and get her away from Harmon Rabb. Yes, he would start working on that right away, she didn't need any friends besides him, a good wife or girlfriend never needed anyone other than the person to whom they belonged.

Finally, he had managed to reach the door, and swung it open, almost expecting to see Sarah there. However, it turned out to be two DC cops, "What can I do for you officers?" he slurred.

"Mic Brumby?" the tall officer asked.

"You got him," he answered. "What can I do for you?"

"Mic Brumby, you are under arrest for the assault on Sarah Mackenzie. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?"

"Of course, I understand you idiot, I'm a bloody lawyer," Mic spat at the cops, as they placed him in handcuffs. He could not believe that this was happening to him, how could that bitch do this to him—when he got out he was going to make her pay for this.

* * *

Harm's apartment

North of Georgetown

Washington DC, same time

* * *

"_Do you even know what I gave up for you, Sarah?" Mic asked. "How could you do this to me? I gave up my career, my country—what are you giving up? Nothing. You sit at JAG, with your friends… No, with him. Can't be happy unless you have two men chasing you, can you?"_

"_Mic, how can you say that? Harm and I are just friends," she cried, as she moved away from the angry man._

_She watched almost as if it was in slow motion, as Mic advanced on her. Grabbing her arm in a painful grip, he shook her, as he yelled, "Why, why do you need to be friends with him? You have me. Aren't I enough for you? Don't you love me enough that you don't need anyone else?" _

"_Please, Mic, you're hurting me," she cried._

"Please, don't. Please, don't," she mumbled in her sleep, as she thrashed about, trying to get away from her nightmare.

"Mac," he called, "your okay now. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

Harm slowly started stroking her back in long soothing motions. Whispering soothing words to her, as Mac started to come out of her nightmare.

He felt her arms tighten around him, almost as if she was hanging on to him for dear life. Gradually her eyes opened, and she looked around trying to remember where exactly she was. Harm knew the instant that she remembered and the night's memories came back to her, for her eyes filled with unshed tears and she buried her head into his chest.

"Mac, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"No, it's not, Harm," she told him. "Nothing is ever going to be alright, I can't believe I did it again."

"What do you mean again?" he asked, with his voice full of the worry he felt.

"I noticed too late," she answered cryptically.

"Too late, why don't you explain that thought to me? How is it possible that you could've known that this would've happened, you aren't a mind reader?"

"He had all this signs of being an abuser. I was just to drawn up into the moment to realize it."

"What do you mean? Classic signs?" he asked, trying to keep his anger at Mic checked. Mac needed him to listen, to understand not go off half-cocked.

"When Mic first gave me the ring, I didn't want it. I was flattered by the thought, of the ring—that he wanted to marry me, but really we hadn't even dated. I tried to tell him no, he was just so pushy—that I finally said yes," she told him. "Then at the airport your comments just made me so mad. You had turned me down on the ferry, yet it seemed like, at the time, you didn't want to see me with any other man. So, I kissed him.

It was easy to forget about it all when Mic was in Australia. I mean we talked on the phone, but it was easy to think of it as the whole "out of sight, out of mind" kinda thing. Then when Mic showed up at the Surface Warfare Ball, he basically enounced to the whole world that he had given up everything for me… What was I supposed to do, tell him that I wasn't ready?"

"Yes, Mac, if you felt that you weren't ready. You shouldn't have to hide who you are or what you feel in a relationship, it's not healthy."

"Isn't that what we do? Hide our feelings—emotions from each other?"

"Yes, it is something that we have done, and look where it got us," he spat out. "I was so afraid of losing you, of losing our friendship that I couldn't tell you how I felt, and you… Well, it lead you straight it to the arms of someone that hurt you."

Harm finished off his impassioned speech by pulling Mac closer to him and said, "I'm sorry, Mac. Sorry for everything you have been through since that night. I feel like it's my fault that he hurt you that somehow if I could have let go and told you how I felt that we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"It's not your fault. I…I should have seen it, and left the first time he hurt me," she stuttered.

"What do you mean? The first time?"

Harm looked into her eyes and saw them welling up with tears, he knew that this had to be difficult for her—to admit that she wasn't always the tough marine she tried to be. That Sarah Mackenzie was not just a tough marine, but she was also a woman on the inside, a woman that carried the scares of her past.

"Mic was mad one night that we were going to spend time working on a case. You know share a pizza, go over a case, and maybe have some laughs. He tried to convince me that I didn't need anyone but him. That he should be the most important person in my life, well I think he wanted to be the only person in my life, and when I argued that, you were important to me he got very upset. Mic tried to convince me that since he gave up the navy for me that I should be more considerate of his feelings.

Then he insinuated that I like having two men chase after me that I was some kinda slut. He grabbed my arms so hard that I had bruises, shook me around a bit, and pushed me into the wall," she continued, her voice soundings flat, emotionless, almost as if she was disassociating herself from the experience. "I should've left him then, but I don't know why I didn't. I had watched my mom and dad go through the cycle, where he would hurt her, beg for forgiveness, he'd promise never to do it again, and then the next night or a few nights later the process would start over again… So, I don't really know why I believed him when he said he wouldn't do it again."

"Sarah, you have to believe that this is not your fault. There is nothing that you could've done—nothing at all—that would give him or anyone else the right to hit you," he stated firmly. It pained him to see the person that he loved going through this pain, he wished that there was something that he could do to make it all go away. Yet he knew there wasn't.

However, ignoring the issues behind this wasn't okay either, he had watched her put herself through one self destructive relationship after another, and unless something happened to change both of them, it could possible destroy their love as well. Sucking in a deep breath and said, "Mac, don't take this the wrong way, and please hear me out." He waited for her to nod her head, before continuing, "I think maybe we should see a therapist…"

"What do you mean? Do you think I'm crazy?" she shouted, cutting him off.

"I said nothing of the kind. I thought you said you would hear me out?"

"I'm sorry," she said weakly.

"I don't think you are crazy, Mac. I think that you have some things that you need to work out… Just as I do. There was a reason I can't let go, even with the women I love, and there is a reason that you always run to the wrong type of man. We should work on that, before our pasts can destroy a relationship that hasn't even begun. Even the cop suggested you should see someone."

"I'm afraid—and I hate that," she said.

"You don't have to be, Mac. I will be there for you every step of the way, I promise and I don't make promises I can't keep."

"Would we see this therapist together or separately?"

"However you would like," he stated.

"I think that I would like to see one together," she said timidly. Then with a mischievous look in her eyes, she asked, "So, do you really love me?"

"Yes," was all he said, then he cupped his hand around her uninjured cheek and leaned down for a brief kiss. It was meant to be a chase kiss, but the moment their lips met that thought was thrown out the window. Her lips were so soft, so readily responded to his that, they lost control. He ran his tongue gently across her lips begging for entrance, which she granted immediately. His hand slipped back, up her chin, her neck, stopping only when his fingers were threaded through her silky locks, as he deepened the kiss. Her body melted into his. He groaned his appreciation for the way her body felt snuggled into his.

Slowly he pulled back, and looked into Mac lust filled eyes, and said, "I think we should go to sleep, before I can't stop."

"Why? Why stop?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Because," he said, kissing her forehead, "it has been a long," he stopped briefly to kiss her nose, "night. And I think that I don't want to ruin this," he finished with a chase kiss to her lips. He pulled her in tightly against him, and said, "Goodnight."

* * *

Authors note: I am really sorry, I didn't manage to get this out yesterday, but my laptop stopped recognizing my hard drive. I tell you I almost went into heart failure, however it turned out to be corrupted BIOS so I was able to get it up and running without losing any info. Yeah.

I want to thank my reviewers, cbw and Lisa.

Please feed my soul and muse, review :)

This chapter is dedicated to my fish 'Darth Betta" who was my friend for the last three years. We will miss you.


	5. Chapter 5

Will Happily Ever After Happen

Chapter 5

By Emie

* * *

Standard disclaimer: Jag characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done.

* * *

Harm woke with the feeling of being watched. He opened his eyes and looked straight into the eyes of one Sarah Mackenzie. She looked a little worse off then she did last night due to the fact that her bruises had time to form fully. Harm felt a wild rage growing inside of him, as his thoughts turned to the man that had hurt her. Knowing that he needed to somehow bring his rage back under control, least he scare Mac or worse rush off to do something that would place him in jail for a very long time, he started taking deep breaths and focusing on what Mac needed from him, his support and love.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Like a dream," was his reply, his voice still slightly rough from sleep made the words sound extremely sexy. "Having you sleeping in my arms is always a wonderful thing."

"Even in the middle of the freezing desert or in the woods hiding from poachers?" she teased.

"While the setting may not have been ideal, having you sleeping next to me was," he stopped to pull her down into a brief kiss. "Come on; let's get going, before I decide that staying in bed all day is a good idea."

"Isn't it though… Wouldn't you want to spend the day in bed with me?"

"Oh, Mac, don't question my desire for you, but I want to do this right. And right now is not the right time, last night your almost fiancée hurt you and I realize that we have been fighting our feelings for each other for a long time, but I don't want to be the man you fell in bed with because you were hurting."

"What? You don't think that I can make my own choices? That I can't decide with whom I wish to sleep?" she yelled.

"Mac, that is not what I meant and you know it. I don't want to be the next man in your pattern…I couldn't let go and you went running to Mic, now Mic hurt you and it seems like you are running to me. I don't want to be the temporary solution to your problems, I want this to be for good. I want to be a part of your life, forever," he stated firmly.

He watched Mac's eyes shift through emotions ranging from hurt, to wonder, and finally to love as she realized the implications of his words. He had just basically told her that he wanted her forever. "I'm sorry, Harm. I should have known that you didn't mean that. I want this to work for us too. I want this to be forever."

He drew her nearer to him, and brought her head down for a kiss. It started as a slow languid kiss that quickly grew out of control, as their tongues explored each other's mouths. He flipped her over, until his body was resting on top of hers, his elbows keeping most of his weight off her. She felt his arousal grow and begin to press into her stomach. Mac moaned softly at the proof that he did indeed want her.

Harm heard the moan through the desire induced fog that was enveloping his brain. Slowly as he pulled himself away from her, he chucked sexily, and then said, "See what you do to me? I'm not sure I'll be able to survive another moment, in this bed. Would you start some coffee, while I go take a shower—a very cold one."

Harm didn't wait for her answer as he got out of bed and headed off to the bathroom—and the cold shower that awaited him.

Harm came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of jeans and lose shirt; today he was dressed for comfort and for the errands, he knew that they needed to run. As much as he liked the idea of Mac wearing only his boxers, pajama pants, and sweatshirts she really needed clothes of her own and uniforms for when she went back to work.

And there was no way in hell that he was going to let her go to her apartment alone, Mic had trashed the place and in her precarious mental state he wasn't sure if seeing another reminder of what happened wouldn't send her back in to a flashback or something similar. He was trying to hide it, but her outburst and seemingly, depressive state last night had him very worried. Mac had always managed to come out on top, with all of the things she was forced to face, but maybe this was the one that would cause her to lose it.

Harm watched her quietly as she cooked what looked like eggs. At this moment, she was humming softly to herself and had a slight smile on her face. It would almost be too easy to forget that this seemingly happy person was the same person that had cried on his shoulder last night afraid that she would be destined to live the same hell her mother had, the same person who had cried her fear that she didn't deserve to be happy. However, at that moment, she turned towards him and he saw the huge bruise that covered her cheek, the black eye, the bruises that covered her arms, and the cast that was on her arm and he knew that he could never forget how much his strong marine had overcome and how much more they needed to overcome together.

Mac looked at him, gave him a small smile, and asked, "Are you hungry, squid?"

Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, and answered, "You cooked me breakfast. Whatever could I have done to deserve that?"

Mac just turned her head slightly and said, "You know what you did. And if you want to eat some of this I suggest you set the table."

"Aye-Aye, Ma'am."

* * *

After breakfast Harm had sent Mac off to take a bath and get dressed, he had a few phone calls that he wanted to make while she wasn't in the room.

He walked over to where his cordless phone sat on the charger and noticed that the answering machine was blinking to tell him that he had a new message. Pressing the play button, he heard this message:

Hi, this is Officer Teresa Blackford, DC police. This is a message for Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. We managed to apprehend Mic Brumby last night and I need to give you some information as to when his bail hearing would be. If you could please give me a call at (202)555-1234 ext. 565.

Harm pressed the save button so that he would be able to let Mac listen to the message. He was happy that the police had been able to apprehend Mic so quickly, but didn't dwell on his thoughts, because he had a phone call that he needed to make before Mac finished her bath.

It was a phone call that he was dreading, but it was unfortunately a very necessary one—he had to call Renee. And while he had really never be that serious about her, he did care for her and didn't want to hurt her, but with him and Mac starting to explore their feeling for one another it seemed important to not have another obstacle in their path. Not that he was planning on breaking up with her on the phone, there was just no way he would be that cruel.

Dialing Renee's number he listened to it ring and hoped that she would be home to answer.

"Hello," a man's voice answered.

"Um, hi, is Renee there?" Harm asked, wondering exactly who this man was and why he was over at her house so early in the morning.

"Who is this and why do you want to talk to my girlfriend?" the man yelled.

'His girlfriend,' Harm thought, 'What the hell.' His mind was reeling at the implication of that question… How could he have been so blind, maybe all of those 'business trips' weren't really what she was saying, was it possible that Renee, the women who had be trying to get him to commit to a deepening relationship be cheating on him? Well it certainly seemed that way to him. Trying to hide his feelings from this man, he said calmly, "This is Harm… I am a friend of Renee's. Can I speak with her?"

"One minute, dude."

"Um, hi, Harm," came Renee tentative voice.

"So, how are you and your _boyfriend _doing this morning?" he questioned, sarcastically. "Did you sleep well last night—enjoy yourselves?"

"It's not what your think…" she trailed off.

Harm interrupted her, "You don't know what I'm thinking, how would you feel in you called my house, some girl answered my phone, and called herself my girlfriend? You know what? Never mind this is just going to make this easier, were through."

"Wait, please, give me another chance."

"No way in hell, Renee. Truthfully I was calling to break-up with you, this development just made it easier,"

"You were calling to break-up with me," she shrieked. "I bet that bitch had something to do with this. If it weren't for that whore, we would have been married by now," she screamed. It was not necessary for her to name Mac; they both knew to whom she was referring.

"Don't you dare call her a whore. She is ten times the person that you will ever be, and just for the record, I would never have married you, even if Mac didn't exist. So just go back to your boy-toy and you never know he might give you your "miracle," Harm finished, slamming the phone down. He would have never imagined that his call to Renee would have ever gone like that.

Taking several deep breaths to clear his mind, he set about making his second call on the morning. If it was possible he was dreading this call even more, he knew that the Admiral was going to be pissed off.

"Admiral," he began speaking.

"Rabb, how is she?"

"Well, it could be better, Sir. She has a broken arm, fractured cheekbone, and multiple bruises. I'm worried though, Mic has been arrested and she was issued a temporary restraining order at the hospital last night, but you know, as well as I do, that cases of domestic violence are not usually punished harshly," he said bitterly.

"Mic, did this?"

"That is what she told the police last night and I don't think this is the first time either. Actually I know this isn't—because while she didn't really go into specifics she alluded to additional incidents last night," he told the Admiral. "Sir, Mac has a hearing to continue her restraining order on Tuesday; I would like to represent her."

"Agreed. Do you have any idea about when Mac will be allowed to return to duty?"

"The doctor didn't give her any limitations about working, but I do think she needs a few days. I got Mac to agree to go to some counseling sessions; I think that it might be best that she attend one or two before she throws in the added stress and questions that work would bring."

"That does sound like a good idea. I know all too well how scuttlebutt works around the office. I will give the two of you leave until Wednesday."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm sure will have most things taken care of by then."

"See that you do," Chegwidden finished, as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Mac's Apartment

North of Georgetown

1700 Zulu

* * *

It had taken a couple of hours for them to call back the police officer, get the bail hearing information, and decide that Mac was not going to go to the hearing. Since it was very likely that Mic would be able to post bail almost immediately, Harm wanted Mac as far away from him as possible.

Now here they stood outside of Mac's apartment and she didn't look like she really wanted to go through with this. Harm saw her resolve failing and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to do this another time? We could just go out and buy you a few things, then maybe we could come by on Monday after meeting with the counselor."

"No, I think I need to do this—to remind myself what it could be like."

Harm put his hand gently on Mac's arm, turned her towards him, and asked, "You aren't thinking about going back to him are you?"

"God no," she answered, looking straight into his eyes. "I think that maybe I need to remember what it could be like so that I don't let myself fall into that trap again. Too many times, I watched my father hurt me or my mom and she would always forgive him… It still hurts me to this day to think that she would do that. I can't imagine letting anyone hurt my child."

"That Sarah is why you will make a good parent," he told her, while pulling her in to a brief hug. "But, you need to get to the point where you can't imagine letting anyone hurt you as well, for that is when you will be ready to move on."

Harm watched as Sarah started chuckling and asked, "Who are you and what did you do with Harmon Rabb?"

"Well, I'm sure I'm in here somewhere, come on let's get this done."

He opened the door to her apartment and motioned for Mac to go in first. It really was a mess inside it seemed like every picture had been smashed, her dinning room table had been over turned, her coffee table had been smashed to smithereens, and paper work was thrown all over. Harm tried to remember if it was this bad last night. He remembered the place being a mess, but since he was focused on helping Mac, he guessed he really hadn't paid enough attention to what the apartment looked like.

Mac startled him out of his thoughts when she said, "I feel so violated. That he could come in here, destroy my things, and not really care about it. Harm is he going to jail?"

"I sure hope so. When I talked to the police officer last night she wasn't sure, a lot of times the prosecutor will deal with the abuser, you know that as well as I do."

"How can I live here if Mic is walking around free? He'll be able to come here anytime he wants to."

"Mac, you'll have the protection order—he'll go to jail if he comes around you."

"You know as well as I do that a piece of paper will not protect anyone," Mac cried.

Walking quickly over to her side, he wrapped her in his arms, and said, "If you don't feel safe here, you don't have to stay here. You could stay with me."

"I wouldn't want to put you out, Harm. Besides what would Renee say," she added with a tease.

"Well, considering that when I called Renee's apartment this morning I had one of her other boyfriends flip out on me—I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"What… She had another boyfriend?"

"Apparently. Well, I can't say that the thought doesn't bother me, but it did make breaking up with her easier…" he trailed off.

"So there is no more you and Renee, right?"

Harm brought his hand up, cupped her cheek and chin, and told her, "Mac, I told you last night I wanted to be here for you and not just here for you while you heal, but forever. Having a girlfriend that I really don't love compared to the possibility of having you, is an easy choice. And I will always choose you." He brought his head down and shared a sweet kiss with Mac.

* * *

Author's note: I want to apologies for this chapter taking so long to get up, I was doing some research on court processes in DC and also INS and Visa info. Most of it ended up not being used in this chapter, but we will see it in up coming chapters.

I would like to thank my reviewers Maxfan214, Froggy0319, JAGfan89LAS, jagdreamer, and Lawandordersvu1.

Please feed my muse and soul… review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Will Happily Ever After Happen

Chapter 6

By: Emie

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will. I mean really if I did would it really have taken that long for Harm and Mac to get together?

* * *

February 19, 2001

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station

1400 Zulu

* * *

Harm and Mac managed to spend a relatively peaceful Saturday and Sunday, just spending time relaxing with each other. They never really mentioned the problems that they were going to have to face next week or the complexities of their new found relationship. However, it was now Monday morning and while they were sitting here sharing a quiet breakfast they were very much aware of the fact the Mic was most likely sitting in a court room waiting for his bail hearing to start.

They both knew that it was too much to hope for that Mic would be remanded or even that he would have a huge bail set, so it was more then likely that he would be walking around on the streets before lunch time. Harm didn't want Mac to know exactly how worried he was that Mic was going to try something else. Mic was not the type of guy that would just give up on something that he thought of as his. And Harm knew that, that was how Mic thought of Mac as his, a possession to control, to own.

However, if Mic thought that Mac was just going to give into him, forgive him, or in anyway would return to him he was in for a shock. Harm had thought long and hard about what had caused Mac to forgive Mic the first, or any other times that he had hurt her and decided that what Mac needed most of all support and to know that she wasn't going to be alone no matter what the outcome of all of this was.

"What time do we need to leave here?" Mac asked, bringing Harm out of his thoughts.

He looked over at her, she looked cute he thought, she was dressed in a pair of low-rise black jeans and his Go Navy sweatshirt. He had laughed when she had asked if she could wear it. Commenting on her defection from the Marines, but she pointed out that it would cover up her cast and she was cold. After that he let the matter drop, but was secretly pleased that she was wearing his clothes. It was almost like declaring for the world that she was his, not that he wanted to own her, but more of the knowledge that she wanted to be his.

"Our appointment is at 1100, so I would say that we need to leave at 1000, the nurse said that we would need to arrive early, so that we could fill out some initial paperwork."

"Could we leave a little early, I would like to stop and get a coffee?" she questioned.

"What is my coffee not good enough for you Ms. Mackenzie?"

"Your coffee is good, but I'm really in the mood for a cappuccino. I've not had one for about two days and I think I'm about to go into withdrawals."

"I'd hate to have a Marine on my hands that is going through cappuccino withdrawals. Of course we can stop and get you a coffee. Why don't you go and relax for a few minutes while I get these dishes done, then we can leave?"

"Let me help, Harm. It's not like I'm an invalid here," she stated firmly.

"I know you aren't, however, it is hard to do the dishes with your arm in a cast. And while I know that you are a kick ass Marine, let me do this for you, please."

"Alright," she replied as she got up and walked over to his bookshelves and pursued the books. "I'll just take this time and pamper myself with this new thriller."

"Sounds like a plan," Harm chuckled.

* * *

Dr. Cole's Office

Georgetown Washington Dc

1545 Zulu

* * *

Harm and Mac had spent a quiet drive over to the counselor's office, it seemed almost like they knew that this visit, most likely the first of many, would be emotionally exhausting. Both of them were people that kept their emotions hidden as a defense mechanism. It really wasn't healthy and in a way had lead to the situation, for if they had been able to let go, admit what they wanted, or what they felt then they most likely would already be well into a relationship with one another.

Now they stood in front of the receptionist's desk and Harm was well aware of the dirty look that the young lady was giving him. 'She probably thinks that I'm the one that hurt Mac,' he thought. Of course that is what he would have assumed had he seen a couple enter a counseling center with the lady obviously injured. However, it still hurt that anyone would think that he was the one that hurt Mac.

Putting those feeling aside for the moment he gave the receptionist his ID card and information. The receptionist then entered information in her computer and handed Harm and Mac forms to fill out and their ID cards back. Clearing her throat she said, "I need you to fill those forms out and bring them back here. The Doctor will call you back shortly."

"Yes, ma'am," they replied at the same time.

They both walked over to the waiting room chairs and silently filled out the forms. It seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few minutes when they heard their names called. They followed the Doctor back into a small, but comfortably furnished room.

Harm looked around and saw several plush chairs and a small loveseat. With a look Harm and Mac both decided to sit on the loveseat. Both of them were apprehensive about what this session would bring up and wanted to take comfort in each other.

Once settled Harm took a good look at the Doctor, she was a lady most likely in her late forties or early fifties, well dressed, but in comfortable clothes, well he thought she looked like she was well put together. This particular doctor had been recommended by the nurse referral line for tri-care and Harm hoped that she would be able to understand the complexities of their relationship and what they had gone through.

Harm felt Mac jump slightly when the doctor said, "Hi, my name is Dr. Janice Cole. Please call me Janice."

"Harmon Rabb, please call me Harm."

"Sarah Mackenzie, I go by Mac."

"Well, it is good to meet both of you," Janice stated. "So can you tell me a little about why you decided to seek counseling?"

Harm looked over at Mac and watched her face pale at the thought of just jumping in with her problems, so he decided to start this off with a little bit of light background before they had to get in to the heavy issues. Clearing his throat he replied, "Mac and I have been partners at work for several years, we have decided that we wish to explore a relationship, however neither of us has had much success in our past relationships so we thought that we should work through some of our issues before we let them destroy what we have."

"So you see this as preventative?" the counselor asked.

"In a way, however we have some things going on that are causing problems in our current situation as well." Mac spoke up.

"I see from the paperwork that you are both in the Military, is that one of the issues that you have? You said before that you are partners," Janice questioned.

"That is part of it. We work in the JAG headquarters, so we are in the same chain of command and sometimes our feelings for each other can cause problems in the office or on investigations, but I think that there is more to it then that," Harm replied, fidgeting slightly on the loveseat. He had always had trouble explaining his feeling and he had a feeling that these sessions were going to be difficult, for both of them.

"So you guys go out in the field often? Is that what happened to you Mac?" Janice asked.

"Ah… Ah, no. That was something else," Mac stuttered looking down at her lap. "Uhm—I got into a disagreement with my boyfriend, well now my ex-boyfriend—and he didn't take my breaking up with him well."

"Oh, Mac, I'm sorry that happened. Did you call the police?" Janice questioned.

"I think Harm did, but I'm not really sure what happened," Mac explained.

"Mac called me… I guess shortly after it happened. She had a concussion and was out of it for a while. I called the police once I had taken her to the hospital. Originally I didn't even know what had happened, other than the fact that she had been hurt," Harm jumped in supplying missing details.

"When did this happen?" The counselor asked while writing notes in a file.

"Friday night. We had gone out to a business dinner and he was upset about my behavior. He, I guess, he wanted me to play the dumb girlfriend or at least one with no opinion other then the one he stated and I don't work that way," Mac supplied.

"Is that how it worked in your past relationships? Turning the control over to your partner?" the counselor asked.

Harm watched as Mac fidgeted in her seat. He didn't know exactly what he expected from this first meeting with Janice, but he had imagined that they might work slow and build up to the hard issues. But he was now realizing that they were going to be jumping off of the Perverviol Bridge without a net underneath them, and he hoped that Mac would be able to make it out of here without serious damage to her precarious mental state.

Mac cleared her throat and replied, "I'm not really sure what you mean?"

"Do you usually let men control what you do and how you think?"

Mac's mind ran over the men in her life, the first of whom she considered was her father with his drunken rages and strict controlling behavior, then Chris who was someone who took her away from her father, but he too had his faults, however, she was in a drunken haze through most of it, then came John Farrow, now he was better, but he was her commanding officer and in that sense had a form of control over her, even if he didn't use it, then came Dalton who had gotten her to give up her career in the Marine corps, even though she didn't love him. Was that to deferring to a man? Then of course came Mic, was he too like the other men in her life? She knew that he wanted to control her in some ways—wasn't that why he had pushed her to take his ring, pushed her to make a decision? Wanting to control her behavior?

"Yes," she finally said. "I think that in some way every man that I have ever had a relationship with has controlled me in some way… Some more exerted their control more than others and each in their own ways."

"Do you like giving you control or is it more of a habit do you think?" Janice asked after a moment.

That question stopped Mac short, she didn't even notice when the tears began to roll down her face. The next thing she knew Harm had wrapped his arm around her shoulder, quietly giving her strength to go on. "I guess it's habit. My father used to like to control me and my mother—it was something that I grew up with, even though I rebelled when I was a teenager."

"Do you think that in some ways you are still rebelling now? Maybe you are choosing men that are like your father so that you can again break away from them?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean I still feel anger towards my father, but I want to put the past behind me, so that I can get on with my life," Mac said firmly.

"Ah, but sometimes we have to deal with the past, so that we can move on. You say that you want to move on, but what you are doing is, maybe, choosing men that in someway remind you of your father," Janice said.

Harm watched the scene between the two women with great interest. It seemed to him that Janice may have hit the head of the nail with what Mac was doing in past relationships. He knew that he had once commented on the men that Mac had chosen, but was he to include himself in that number? He liked to think that he didn't want to control her, well he knew he didn't. He just wanted her to be happy—with him. Maybe this was a difference that would allow them to work, to make the jump into a relationship that would last forever.

Shaking his head for a moment, he wondered what exactly it would be like for her to turn her knowing eyes onto him. Was she going to see all of his secret fears—his fear that the people that he loved would leave him? Had losing his father so wounded him that he would always have a hard time letting go, to share his emotions, his heart. He had been ready to do that with Dianne and then she had been killed. He had last night shared his feelings with Mac, was she now going to get better and leave him too?

He was brought out of the past by Janice asking him a question, "Sorry, what was that?"

"What about you? What kind of relationships have you had, in the past?"

Harm heard Mac give a little snort of laughter as she imagined him explaining him past. "Uhm, well I haven't really had any serious relationships. Well, except for Dianne, but she was murdered before we could really talk about the future."

"Tell, me a little bit about that?" the counselor asked.

"We meet at the academy, but really didn't start anything until we had graduated. We missed each other more then we got together. We were supposed to meet up, spend the weekend together, talk about the future, but she was murdered that weekend." Harm felt Mac laid her hand on his arm, in support of how hard she knew this was for him. "It haunted me for a long time, but once we had found he killer a few years ago—it got easier to except."

"We? So you and Mac found him together?"

"Sorta. I was going to find him and Mac showed up on my doorstep, dragged the story from me, then she showed up when I confronted him, and most likely saved me from doing something that I would regret," he said.

"Wow, it seems like you guys have been though a lot with each other," Janice stated.

"We have," they both answered together.

"We are running out of time together today. What I would like both of you to do before our next session is to write down what you think are you think are the other's strengths and weaknesses, and then what you think are you own strengths and weaknesses. I find that sometimes this helps us open up and get to the major issues that we have."

Both Harm and Mac looked a little uncomfortable about doing this assignment, but they knew that they wanted to make this work so they said that they would work on this assignment. And after scheduling an appointment for Wednesday evening they both climbed in the car and drove back to Harm's apartment.

Author's note: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, the hard drive on my laptop died and I had to order a new one, but it is up and going now so it should be better.

* * *

Coming up next: The talk after the session, Mic and Mac restraining order hearing, and another counseling session, and not everything will remain rosy.

Thank you to my reviewers JagFan89Las, dansingwolf, froggy0319, Mxfan214, and Vid Z for your kind words.

Please feed the muse and my soul review. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Will Happily Ever After Happen

By Emie

Chapter 7

OMG you say… Is it really a new chapter? Sorry for the long delay, however I am expecting to regularly update again. I unfortunately have some significant issues that came up, and took me a long time to recover from. However, I decided that I needed to get back to things that I enjoy such as writing and that maybe that would help. Do one thing though always tell your brothers and sisters how much you love them even when they make you mad… I never knew how much I would miss my sisters until they were gone.

Standard Disclaimer: Jag characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done.

* * *

Mac was afraid. She was worried that going to this Dr. Cole might actually make her possible relationship with Harm even worse than if they hobbled along on their own. Could Harm really love her if he knew her secrets? Could he truly imagine a relationship with someone that was so broken inside? Mac knew that she hid a lot behind the tough Marine exterior, and after just their first session with Janice, she knew their councilor was not the type of person to let her hide anything.

Growing up in an abusive household one thing that you learned early on was how to hide things; your feelings, what happened at school, how much money you spent… These were all things that could cause you or your mother to end up with bruises or worse. Although, she had become better at sharing things, sometimes she was still that small child afraid that the monster that had her hiding in her closet would come back for her.

Mac knew that Harm was different and wouldn't purposely hurt her; they both had quite the track record for unintentionally hurting each other's feelings, and that was the only reason she was going to give this counseling thing her all. Harm really seemed committed to making this budding relationship work and if Harm could open up to a complete stranger than she could too.

That decision made she scooted a little bit closer to Harm on the bench in the gallery of the courtroom, while they waited for Mic to be arraigned.

Harm felt Mac slide closer to him, and he was worried about how she was holding up. It was going to be an emotional day, not only had they just come from their first counseling session, but now they were waiting for Mic to appear before the Judge. Harm hoped that for his sanity that Mic would be held without bail or that it would be so high that Bugme would not be able to raise the money. However, being a lawyer he knew that he would most likely be released that day with just an admonishment to stay away from Mac.

Picking up Mac's hand and entwining his fingers with hers, he leaned close and whispered, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. I just wish this was over, already," she whispered back. Taking a moment to reassuringly squeeze his hand, "I wish you didn't have to go through this…"

"Sarah, I don't have to go through this. I'm choosing to be here for you-and I am going to be here for as long as you'll let me."

She smiled at him with her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "Who are you and what have you done with Harm… Somehow right now you are saying all the right things and I think it makes me love you even more."

With his other hand he gently wiped away the tears from the corner of eyes, and said, "Maybe months of watching you wear another man's ring made me contemplate what I could do better if I had another chance. And, even though I would never have wanted to get my chance this way, I am not going to let it slip through my fingers by hiding from you."

Any further conversation was interrupted by the bailiff calling the court to order.

* * *

February 20, 2001 1600 Zulu

Washington DC Domestic Violence Court

"The court calls the case of The District of Columbia versus Michael Brumby, case no. 745123."

Mic stood behind the defendants table alone, a hard glint in his eyes as he had spied Harm and Mac sitting together in the front row of the court room.

"Are you Michael Brumby? Is that your true and correct name?"

"Yes, I am," answered Mic.

"In case no. 745123, you have been charged with the offense of assault."

"Your file indicates that you have been warned of your rights by an officer at the time of your arrest. Did you understand all of the warnings given to you at that time? Do you wish to have your rights explained to you at this time?"

Mic cleared his throat and stated, "Yes, your Honor I understand my rights and waive the reading at this time.

"Your file indicates that you waived your right to have an attorney present with you today. Do you still want to proceed without counsel present?"

"Yes, your honor, I plan on representing myself," he stated hauntingly, like this was all just something that didn't even warrant the hiring of an attorney.

"It is your right to have the information setting forth the charge against you read aloud in open court."

"Will the prosecutor please read the information."

The prosecutor was a short, squat man looking to be on the far side of forty, with a hairpiece that looked like it used to belong to Donald Trump. However, when he spoke it was with a confidence that he knew what he was doing was the right and just thing and that by sending people to jail he was protecting people at least for a little while. "The defendant Michael Brumby is charged with assault of his girlfriend, after she tried to call off the relationship."

"Thank you," the judge stated.

"This courtroom proceeding is your arraignment. The purpose of today's proceeding is to ensure that you are the person charged in the information, to inform you of the range of punishment for the offense for which you are charged, and to take your plea."

"Are you Michael Brumby, the person named in the information?"

"Yes, your honor."

"You are charged with the crime of assault. This is a Class B misdemeanor. The range of punishment for this offense is a fine not to exceed $ 1000.00 and confinement in the county jail for a term not to exceed 180 days or both such fine and confinement. Do you understand the allegation against you and the full range of punishment for this offense?"

Turning slightly to glair at Mac and Harm, he flipped back around and answered, "Yes."

"How do you plead, guilty or not guilty?"

"Not guilty."

"The people on bail?" asked the Judge.

The prosecutor cleared his throat and stated, "Your honor, the people have grave concerns over the safety of the victim. The defendant is a former boxer and biased on his past Naval history has an issued with having an explosive temper… So, we ask for a bail of $1000, along with the requirement that the defendant refrain from use of alcohol. We also ask that the defendant be ordered to have no contact with the victim, including telephone calls, visiting her place of residence and employment."

Mic seemed to balk at the idea that he could not drink, "Your honor, this is a simple misdemeanor; it seems like a whole lot of fuss for something of such little consequence." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he seemed to realize his mistake, "I sorry, I mean no disrespect, your honor. What I meant was I am a respected lawyer with a major firm; I have strong ties to the community and have no previous issues with alcohol. Certainly I can be trusted to behave myself."

"Clearly, Mr. Brumby, you cannot be trusted to behave yourself or we wouldn't be here. I'm agreeing with the defendant. You are being held on $1000.00 cash or bond and stay away from your ex-girlfriend and alcohol Mr. Brumby."

* * *

Although, Harm was furious that Bugme was only facing a slap on the wrist, and maybe even less if he got the prosecutor to plea bargain, but he hadn't expected anymore. And that really the important thing was Mac finally facing an abuser and being not only strong enough to walk away, but to press charges as well. Right now, all he really wanted to do was take Mac home and hopefully start their new life together.

* * *

I plan on having another chapter up by next Wednesday. Please let me know what you think, it makes my day :)


End file.
